xkaleidoscopexfandomcom-20200214-history
Retis Liorecof
Appearance Retis is a small (5’4”), baby faced, light weighted (115lb), 16-year-old boy. With the world desaturated, his taints (olive) are his right eye (left for him) and a small triangle under his left eye. His tainted clothes are his headset(s) (feather for the first, tips for the second), gloves, scarf, bandana (left wrist for him (tainted by his sister)), and a part of his jacket (second outfit). With all color his hair is dirty blond, he has palish skin (no contact with the outside world amirite guys), and both eyes are green. Personality Retis is an outgoing and cheeky boy. Often times he will present himself as childish and stubborn, even naive, but he can be rather perceptive and cautious. He is actually a bit scared of the other gangs, especially if he meets them outside of Toxic Citrus's turf. Never the less, no matter how unsettled he is by someone, he would still rather make friends than enemies, so he tries to treat other people with kindness. Although, there are times that Retis is willing to make a few enemies. Due to his strong sense of loyalty, Retis is prone to relentlessly pull childish pranks on those who mess with his loved ones. Usually his pranks will start out small, but they escalate over time. Being one of the babies of Toxic Citrus, Retis loves being spoiled. He's quite cuddly and has even been nicknamed "Kitis" by [https://xkaleidoscopex.fandom.com/wiki/Mako_Jun Mako]. History Retis was born a twin to his sister, Amethyst, and had lived in a "normal" family until he and Amethyst were about seven, that's when his parents had died in a car crash. They were quickly placed in an orphanage soon after the accident, and even though he was only seven, he could tell the other kids were unhappy so he took it upon himself to cheer them up by having a sort of cheeky, energetic, up-beat attitude. This happy-go-lucky personality seemed to work, however, he was also very cautious. The first thing he would look for upon meeting someone new is how to avoid conflict with them (he had never liked making enemies). One day, when he and Amethyst were fifteen, nearly sixteen, one of their friends had received a drink and wanted to share it with the twins. They obliged and before they knew it all three of them had come down with something, they hadn’t known it at the time, but the three of them had caught the color-syndrome. They all had been quarantined in a small room together the second they had complained about being sick (the workers couldn’t risk themselves or the other kids getting sick), and had passed out not too long after reaching their beds. When they woke up, they all noticed that they had a sort of coloration, and for Retis that was a small triangle mark under his left eye and a green right eye. By the time they figured out what was going on, and were trying to figure out how they would escape, the orphanage workers had already come in to check on them and found out about the disease that they caught. Soon the grey order was swarming the orphanage, trying to find the infected persons and dispose of them. Their friend bravely sacrificed themselves for Retis and Amethyst’s sake and the twins managed to get away. They spent four days wandering the city trying to survive, staying in the shadows and searching for scraps to eat. While scavenging for food, Amethyst accidently ripped her bandanna in half (which had turned purple at this point). Retis, not wanting his twin to be distressed, quickly stated that ripping the bandanna had been a cool idea, and then ripped his own (now green) scarf in half. “Here, you can have this. We may be separated at one point, but we’ll always be in each other’s heart.” After exchanging the ripped pieces of cloth, two men had found them and started chasing them down, causing them to have to separate. Retis spent a whole two days searching for his twin, to no avail. Just as he was giving up hope, someone had found him, someone with color just like himself. That someone was the leader of Toxic Citrus, Jagger Grove. Chapter 1 Retis was definitely the unluckiest member during the Right Hand Man event. From the start, Retis's goal was more or less to get a hug from Jagger. To him, being Jagger's right-hand man wouldn't have been so bad, but looking back he likely wouldn't have made for a very responsible second in command. As for how unlucky Retis was during this event; He was turned into a rabbit, thrown in a chocolate lake, had his clothes switched out, he even got tripped over by his elusive leader! And not even once did he get to hug Jagger up until the very end. Once everything was over, Jagger took pity on Retis and hugged him while dragging him over to take a "family picture" with everyone else in TC. Enchanting Event Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Aftermath Relationships Trivia